Pet Plaza
Obtain and manage Pets here. The Pet Plaza building has 100 might and 5,000 HP. Overview Obtain and incubate eggs daily to hatch Pets which can: #Be assigned to a hero #Be used to upgrade pets #Through compendiums boost: #*Dungeon exp #*Construction speed #*Raid bonuses #*Protecting of your resources #*Revival speed #*Lost Realm Red Crystal Bonus #*Shard bonus on Dungeons Compendium boosts are automatic and based upon curtain Pet levels and combinations. It has no relation to hero assignment and so does not require hero assignment to function. Pet Summary *There are 8 Pet slots total representing the 8 pet types. *You will need to obtain Eggs daily, incubate and then hatch them, to obtain Pets *Pets are used to activate and upgrade their respective type slot. Obtaining and Hatching *Pets are obtained from 3 different egg types which will hatch a random assortment of Pets: **Legendary (9 pets), Elite (6 pets) and Ordinary (3 pets). *Eggs need to be Incubated before they can be hatched: **Legendary (12 hours), Elite (8 hours) and Ordinary (4 hours). *You can hatch Eggs early at a cost of 60 Gems per remaining hour. *You can only Incubate one Egg at a time. You can queue 2 others, Once an Egg is queued it cannot be dequeued. *You can obtain up to 7 eggs a day: **2 free, up to 2 from Quest completion and up to 3 from Gem spending (300 ~ 900 Gems). Upgrading *Pets can be upgraded when you have the required number of identical pets for that level. *Pets also have 8 skill levels which can upgraded using shards, but you cannot upgrade a skill beyond the level of the pet. Using Pets have two rolls: #A Pet slot can be assigned to assist a hero. #Predefined combination of pets automatically boost certain event bonuses. The Bonuses amounts can be seen in Compendium (Pet Plaza, Enter). Common Pet Types These pets have the standard Pet Skill Exp requirements and are common in all Egg types. Pets ATK gets a boost every 6th level (Lv 1, 6, 12, 18, 24 etc) Rare Pet Types These are harder to come by and have the higher Skill Exp requirement of 1/3rd more than common Pet types. Rare Pets are 3 times rarer than Common Pets and are most commonly found in Purple Eggs. Calculating a Pets 28pxATK Heroes increase their stats (HP, ATK, etc.) every level with a major "star" increase every 20th level (i.e. Lv 1, 20, 40 ... 160, 180) that also requires a special upgrade with specific resources. Pets are similar, but instead of a major increase ever 20th level, it is after every 5th level (ie 1, 6, 11, 16, 21, 25), happens automatically and is part of the standard upgrade and does NOT require any extra resources beyond the standard level requirement. Although Pets do not have "Star" levels, to make it easier to work out its ATK, we will pretend there is one. You can calculate a Pets 20pxATK with the following formula: : [ PerStar '''x '''Pet "Star Level" ] + [ PerLevel '* ( '''Pet Level '-1 ) ] (this is the same method used for currently calculating non-evolved hero stats) For example, Drako has the following base stats: *'''PerStar = 22px360 ' *'PerLevel = 81 which is shown as ''(+81). At Level 3, it will have a '''Pet "Star Level" '''of 1, so its 20pxATK = [ '''360' x 1''' ] + [ '''81 * ( 3''' -1 ) ] At Level 7, it will have a '''Pet "Star Level" '''of 2, so its 20pxATK = [ '''360 x 2''' ] + [ 81''' * ( 7''' -1 ) ] Egg Types There are 3 Egg types with each type having a different quantity of random Pets and Incubation time. Any Pet type can be obtained from any Egg type, but the higher the Egg type the higher the chance of Rare Pets. EGG Summary Understanding Pets with Heroes Pet Basics All pets fly and will always follow, stay nearby and follow the actions of its hero. Pets: *are not targeted nor attacked by enemies. *cannot receive any DMG and have no HP. *cannot be killed and only die when their hero dies. *cannot be Buffed. *cannot be Debuffed. *cannot be Silenced nor stunned, Petrified and are not subject to Fear etc. *do not have crests nor talents and are not subject to any such thing. *DMG / Heal amounts are subject to gthe ames usual ±15% random variations. *A Hero with the "lowest HP" is the hero that has the lowest % of HP remaining (ie, the smallest amount of green showing in its HP bar). Pet Classifications and Skill Type: There are only two types of Pet: #Common (6 in total): Avair, Bubblow, Celestin, Doom Balloon, Drako, Finix #Rare (2 in total): Little Havoc and Mini Angi All pets have a primary skill (damage or heal) along with a linked secondary skill (debuff or buff). A pet’s skill is either Damage +Debuff or Heal +Buff. Pet Procs Pets do not have energy and a Pet’s proc trigger will trigger in one of these three ways: '''AUTOMATIC: '''will always proc after their CD or at the set rate, even if they are sitting idle or nothing is happening. * Mini Angi (healer), Doom Balloon (damager) and Bubblow (healer) are automatic proc’ers. * Automatic Pets never stop proc’ing until their hero Dies. '''HERO ATK: the Pet’s proc is triggered when the Hero they are assigned to attacks, and only after that Pet’s CD. * Little Havoc, Drako, Finix, Celstrin are HERO ATK proc’ers. *Proc’ing when the pet’s Hero attacks has no bearing on the amount it attacks with. Their Hero attacking is simply the trigger for them to proc and nothing more. *Heroes attack does not include proc’ing nor DMG / DoT (DMG over Time) from that Heroes proc etc. *Attack trigger only comes from the Hero the Pet has been assigned to (assisting) and cannot come from any other Hero. ATTACKED: '''the Pet will only proc when its assigned Hero is attacked (not when its Hero attacks), and only after that Pet’s CD. * Aviar is the only Pet of this type. Target Hero Energy When a Pet causes damage to a target Hero it also results in a small increase in that targets Hero’s energy. This can also trigger target Heroes with auto-proc to proc, such as Dread Drake, Harpy Queen, Warlock, Candy Kane, etc. Damaging Pets may result in: *Enemy Heroes may energize faster. *Triggering autoproc Heroes to proc. *Undermining Scatter or Corrode. Buffing and Debuffing Pets Pets cannot be buffed nor debuffed, so a Pets ATK / DMG, Move and Attack Speed, cannot be buffed (increased) nor debuffed (decreased). The Pet's Heroes Crests, Talents and buffs, such as PD’s Celebrate, Cupid’s Arrow, etc. have no impact on a Pet. Debuffs such as slowdowns, DMG / ATK reduces, etc. from Skills such as Moltancica’s Fiery Breath, Harpy Queens Plume Blast and heroes like Frost Witch, Ice Demon, Shamon, Santa Boom, Snowzilla, Succubus, Orksbane, etc. also have no effect on Pets. It is currently unknown if healing Debuffers (such as from Triton or Dracax) limit Pets healing. Is there a way to Debuff / Buff a Pet? Damage Buffing a Pet: Although you cannot Buff (increase) a Pets ATK / Damage, there is a way to increase the amount of DMG done by a Pet. This can be done through procs that increase a Targets DMG taken, such as with Siren (increases the damage taken of 3 foes by x%), Beast Tamer (for 9s its target takes x% more DMG): * This will work if the Pet's attack is on Hero with this type of Debuff. * The Pet is not in any way required to be assigned to a hero with this type of Proc. * Having a Pet assigned to this type of Hero may increase the chances of this working due to its proximity to the target and its proc syncing with that Hero. * This will only work if the target the Pet attacks has been hit by a DMG taken Debuff. Although you cannot debuff, silence or stun (and the like) a Pet who’s proc is tied into the Heroes ATK will be limited to when it procs if its heroes ATK is slowed down. Slowing Down a Pets ATK SPD: Although you cannot Debuff (decrease) a Pet’s ATK SPD, you can influence when a Pet attacks if its proc is linked to its Hero attacking. Because a HERO ATK proc’ing Pet can only proc when its Hero attacks, slow down that Hero’s ATK SPD, stun / freezing / petrifying / etc. it, will greatly limit its Pets ability to proc. This does not apply to AUTOMATIC nor ATTACKED proc’ing Pets. Pet Proc Timings Although you cannot Buff a Pets ATK SPD, a HERO ATK proc’ing Pet is subject to its Heroes ATK SPD and speeding up that Hero’s ATK SPD can greatly reduce the gap between a Pet’s CD and when the Hero attacks. If you want to maximize the frequency a Pet attacks, it is important to try and sync its Hero’s ATK SPD as close as possible with its Pet’s CD. Upgrading Pets Upgrading increases the Pet's attack and can increase its Compendium contribution (even boost) You can upgrade a Pet when you have the required number of duplicate pets for that level and mana. * Maximum level is currently unknown, it maybe 26, 29 or 30. Skilling Pets Pet slots have 8 Skill levels that can be upgraded with Shards, Slimes, Hero Cards in Warehouse or spare Heroes. You only need to upgrade the 8 Pet slots. * Rare denotes Pet Little Havac and Pet Mini Angi which have a higher Skill Exp requirement of 1/3rd more than Common Pets. '''REMINDER: '''Skill levels are capped at Pet's level. Any excess resources used to level a skill will be lost. Take this example: *You have a Level 4 Pet whos Skill can now be taken from level 2 to 3 *This requires 22,500 Skill Exp (equivilant of 1,125 shards) *You have 8 x bottom|25px|link=Items#Gelatinous Champion EssenceGelantinous Essences or Gelantinous Champions (bottom|25px|link=Gelatinous Champion) worth 3,000 Skill Exp Each which totals 24,000 Skill Exp. This is 1,500 Skill Exp more than the needed 22,500 Skill Exp. *If the 8 x Gelentinous's are used then the excess 1,500 that you are over will be lost! '''NOTES: *You only need to upgrade each of the 8 Pet slots. *Each skill level has to be unlocked before it can be upgraded. *Any excess resources used to level a Skill will be lost. *Unlike Heroes, leveling (Skill consumption) for Pets does not count towards Quest. Entry (Pet Plaza) Pet Assist #Own the corresponding Pet(s) to activate the Pet Boost. #Collect different combinations of Pets to activate various Pet Boosts. #Increase the levels of Pets to increase the effectiveness of boost(s) they provide. #Effects of similar Pet Boosts can stack. Compendium (Pet Plaza, Entry) *In each compendium group, the compendium's level will be set to lowest Pet level in that group. Incubate (Pet Plaza) Eggs take time to incubate. Ordinary, elite and legendary eggs take 4, 8 and 12 hours respectively. You can have up to 3 eggs on queue so that one starts hatching when the previous one finishes. * Once you have "Queued" an Egg you cannot un-Queue it. * You can hatch any incubating Egg at a cost of 1 gem( ) / per minute (60 gems( ) per/hr) of the remaining incubation time. * When an Egg is ready to hatch, the Pet Plaza will "bubble". * Eggs do NOT incubate automatically so you must place the Eggs you want to eventually hatch in the Incubation Queue. * An Egg will not hatch until it has been incubdated. Get Eggs (Pet Plaza) There are 3 ways to get Eggs # You have a 2 free Egg Chances to get Pet Eggs daily. # You'll get an Egg Chance when you complete a set of Quests (only counts for the first 2 quests /each day). # You'll get an Egg Chance when you use 300, 600 and 900 in a day, respectively (i.e. every 300 gems, max 3 Eggs). Egg Chances are replenished daily at 00:00 and unused chances will be forfeited. Each Egg Chances can get you an Ordinary, Elite or Legendary Egg. Checking Egg Chances and Availability